SKYFALL Redone
by LtColonelScott
Summary: What would happen if the ending was slightly different? A must read if you're a fan of M. Goes AU just before the amazing chapel scene in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this story as I am a massive fan of Judi Dench as M and the ending of Skyfall was admittedly good but also very wrong. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed keeping her amazing character alive.**

* * *

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The gunman dropped dead.

As she began moving over to check if he was dead Bond came running into the room.

"You okay?" He asked whilst checking the area as he moved closer to the deceased gunman . Two shots to the chest and one to the head was very impressive in Bond's eyes. The fact that M had managed it made him believe there was definitely more to the supposed 'Evil Queen of Numbers'.

"It's about time." Came the curt reply. "Where have you been?"

"Helping Kincaid. Nice shooting by the way."

"Thanks. I can do more than play politics you know." Whilst giving him her usual glare when he tries to push her buttons. For a woman who was a good 20 years older and 2 feet shorter, she had always been able to rein him in with just a look.

"He's not here."

"Who's not here?" Asked a confused M.

"Silva. He's not here."

Hearing the sound of music, Bond peered through a crack in the boarded windows.

"Damn. Go to the kitchen with Kincaid." Ordered Bond.

As M and Kincaid moved to relative safety, Bond realised he needed a new plan and fast. Unfortunately his mind kept wanting him to stay with M.

"_Focus you fool. If you don't figure this out she won't be safe_." Thought Bond.

Running through to the kitchen whilst being chased by a hail of bullets does wonders for the imagination as he knew what he needed to do.

"You two. Into the tunnel." Ordered Bond. "Go to the chapel as quick as you can. I'll meet you there."

"Bond!" Shouts M over the din of gun fire. "Be careful." Is all she says before entering the tunnel, but it's the concern and fear for his safety in her eyes that grounds him to the spot.

Running through his now burning past, he realises that he can finally do what he couldn't do when he was a child. Save his mother, or who he now sees as a mother figure.

With a renewed sense of determination he lights the fuse to the dynamite and runs. He runs to go make sure that what he sees as his only family is safe from her own haunted past.

* * *

**AN - If you haven't seen Skyfall I don't want to spoil the ending for you but in this scene in the movie she gets shot so my story goes AU from here. I know it's not much to go on but I'll upload the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - I would just like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews already. Massive thanks to ****RebaForever15 for convincing me to write this. **Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"_I can't believe he burned down his family home for me. Why has he put his life at risk for me?_" Were some of the jumbled thoughts running through M's mind as she sat waiting for Bond to come and tell her that her and her family would finally be safe from Silva.

Oh god, her children. They must be worried out of their minds. They surely would've been altered by MI6 about the situation and taken to safe houses in London. Her worried thoughts of her children were quickly pushed aside as the chapel door opened.

As she stood to greet Bond her heart sank.

Silva was standing in the doorway with a gun.

"So this is where you've been hiding from me? Were you expecting someone else? James perhaps?" Asked Silva as he slowly made his way towards M.

"Sorry. I couldn't find ..."

BANG

Kincaid jumped to a halt from SIlva's warning shot.

"You really should stop dragging other people into your messes M. They should at least know what sort of person they're putting their lives at risk for."

"Shouldn't you have told all those men that you sent after us what they were getting into then?" Snapped M. She was tired. Tired of all his stupid games. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to have some control over the end of her own life, as she didn't think James was going to get there in time.

"You!" Shouted Silva as he pounced in front of her. "I only sent them after you. Not to kill you of course. That would be my pleasure."

"Doing the dirty work yourself for once?"

"Yes if you must know. I have dreamed of this moment for years." Replied Silva as he brought the gun to her head.

Don't look at the gun, look at him. Don't look at the gun, look at him. Was the mantra running through her head. She could see the resolve in his eyes weakening. The look in his eyes was of fear not revenge. He couldn't pull the trigger. Something not even he could predict was stopping him.

"Argh!" Shouted Silva as he grabbed M's hand and thrust the gun into it.

"Since your so good at making life or death decisions, you can do it for me." Said Silva as he brought M into his arms and placed the gun beside her head.

"Kill us both." He whispered in her ear. "Do it. Put us both out of this misery before anyone else you love gets hurt."

"ARGH!"

BANG

The silence was deafening. All she could see was the twisted face of Silva as he stumbled away from her.

"Bond." She whispers like her prayers have been answered.

She knows the end is finally here when she sees Silva desperately trying to make his way towards James. "_When did he become James?_" She asks herself.

"Last rat standing." Says James as Silva finally gives up and collapses on the ground.

When their eyes meet, she can see in his eyes that their relationship has moved past employee/employer towards a more mother/son role and that she's actually okay with the change.

"Bon... Argh." Is all she manages to say before her legs give out.

"_What's going on? Where is that pain coming from?_" Is all see can think as a searing pain radiates through her side.

* * *

**AN- Hope you enjoyed it. Will put the next chapter up tomorrow when i get back from work. **

**P.S. Judi Dench ROCKS. Best M ever in my book. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"M! I've got you." Said James as he gently lowered M to the ground. Lifting his hand away from her side he saw the blood and for once it wasn't his. God how he wished it was.

"You've been hit. Where does it hurt?" Asked James, hoping it was her only injury.

"I think it might be too late to make a run for it." Jokes M as she stares into his sad eyes.

"I'm game if you are." Replies James. He knows he has to keep her talking if she is going to survive this.

"My time is almost up. I just want you to know that at least I did one thing right."

"You can't give up yet. They'll be here soon." Urges James. He didn't go through hell and back just for her to give up now.

"They don't even know where... where we are." Replies a weakening M. As her strength begins to fade. She can hear the call of the darkness getting louder.

"They do know where we are." Says James as he pulls out the radio Q gave him. "It's been transmitting since Silva's first group of men arrived. You can't give up now."

"Why not? I'm sick of my past mistakes coming back to try and harm the ones i love. I'm done."

"What about your family? Your children?" Asked James.

"Me?" It's only a whisper at the end but she still hears the desperation in his voice.

"You don't need me anymore James. You'll do fine on your own." Replies M.

"But I do need you. You might not realise it but you need me too. You gave me the strength to go on after Vespa. Let me give you my strength now." Says James as he stares into her eyes.

"There's a couple of helicopters approaching lad. I think they might be on your side." Says Kincaid.

"Thank God." Says James as he lifts M into his arms. "I'm not going to let you give up on yourself. You didn't let me do it to, so why should you be allowed to?"

As he approaches a helicopter, a couple of medics with a stretcher appear and take M out of his arms.

"She's been shot in the side and is very weak." Shouts James over the din of the helicopters.

They quickly board the helicopter and he watches the flurry of activity around M as they try to stabilise her.

"Has she been conscious at all?" Asks a medic.

"At first yes. She was awake till just before you arrived." Replies Bond whilst holding her limp hand.

James knows the look that passes between the medics is not good. He can't lose another person he loves so soon after Vespa. There, he's said it (at least to himself). He loves M, even if she is more like the mother he never really got to have.

Suddenly James is pushed out of the way as alarms start blaring.

"She's crashing!" Shouts one of the medics. Bond's heart drops as he hears the prolonged single beep of her still heart.

* * *

**AN - Another cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I love these characters. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Thanks you the amazing reviews. Really glad to see more M stories appearing. :)**

* * *

"You really should get some rest Bond. They'll tell us when they know something." Said Mallory as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I honestly don't think I can sleep." Replied Bond as he moved to stand. Sitting waiting has never been his strong suit. "Have her children been told what's happened?"

"Em... I'm not sure if they even know an attempt was made on her life in London yet. The only person with access to her private file is the PM and he has only just been brought up to speed with what's happened."

"What?" Shouts a very angry Bond. "Did you not even think that Silva might have gone after them to try and flush her out? How stupid are you lot?"

"Now wait a minute Bond. Her file is sealed even beyond my level of clearance. Wait. How do you know she has children? I don't even know her first name, only the PM does." Asked Mallory.

"I've been in her flat a few times." Replied a sullen Bond.

"I knew she had a soft spot for you. I warned her not to let you this close."

"She didn't exactly invite me in!" Snapped Bond.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"I needed to speak to her out of the office, so I entered her flat a few times and waited for her to arrive home."

"Unbelievable. I can't believe you still have a job. She should have fired you on the spot. We didn't train you to break into the home of the head of MI6 when you wanted a chat! Damn it Bond!" Shouted Mallory.

"She actually said she would have me shot, but I think that was more to do with almost calling her by her real name. Never would have guessed her name was..."

"She' out of surgery now." Said one of the Doctors as he entered the waiting room. "We won't know the full damage until she wakes up. The next 24 hours will be crucial."

"Can I see her? Please?" Asked Bond with a pleading face.

"In about half an hour once she's settled into the ICU." Replied the Doctor as he made to leave to check on his other patients. "You might want to get cleaned up a bit first though."

"Erm... Yes. I'll do that. Thank you for saving her Doctor."

"No problem. We're not completely out of the woods yet."

"Go get changed Bond. I'll get Q to find her children and I'll make sure that they are escorted up here as soon as possible."

"Thank you Mallory." Replied James as he made his way out. "Oh and thanks for your backup at the inquest. How's the arm by the way?"

""It's fine and your welcome. Just doing my duty." Said Mallory. "I'd do it again you know. I'd still take that bullet for her."

"I know you would. She's got under your skin you know. I can tell. Your a good man Mallory. A good man." Replied Bond as he made his way towards M's room.

As Mallory watched Bond leave, he prayed that M would pull through this. He had seen the look of devastation on Bond's face when he arrived to find that M was having major surgery and had been technically dead for 10 minutes. He could see that Bond had been shaken to his core by the worst possibility in the world. Losing someone you love.

* * *

**AN - Will upload chapter 5 tomorrow before I go on holiday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - Thank you to everyone who has favourited and reviewed this story so far. Please keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all around her. There was a faint voice in the distance with a pleading tone but the darkness was too comfortable to leave.

Her mind was in chaos. How could this have gotten so out of hand. Wasn't she supposed to be the ball busting head of one of the best agencies in the world. She must employ idiots for Silva to get as close as he did to her at the inquest. If Bond hadn't shown up when he did she probably would have been killed in that farce they called an inquest.

"_Bloody pencil pushers!_" She thought. "_I must be spending too much time with Bond_." It was only a few years ago she was one of those so called pencil pushers. Working with Bond had changed her more than she realised. If someone had told her a few years ago she would trust him with her life, she would have made sure they had their head examined.

Hearing someone call her name again she finally began to wonder who had turned out the lights. As the voice got louder she recognised it as James.

_"Why was he asking her to open her eyes? They were open. If only she could find the bloody light switch. Damn cost cutting government bureaucrats_." Thought M.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now? It's been 12 hours since she came out of surgery. You said she'd be awake by now."

"Mr Bond please. I said that the first 24 hours were crucial towards her recovery. Everyone reacts differently when coming around from anaesthetic." Replied an exasperated Doctor. He'd only been back on shift for a couple of hours and this was the fourth time he had been summoned to explain why she hadn't wakened yet.

"Fine." Sighed Bond. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"It's fine Mr Bond. I wish more of my patients had such caring children as you seem to be."

"_If only. If only._" Thought Bond as he held M's hand.

Running. She was back running for her life away from Bond's burning home. Must keep running. She could hear someone calling her name behind her. Thinking it was Silva she picked up her pace. She had to get to the chapel. Bond would meet her there and he would know what to do.

"M? Can you hear me?" You need to wake up." Whispered Bond into her ear. "I need you to wake up."

"_Wake up? Wake up from what?_" Thought M. Hearing the desperation in Bond's voice caused something inside to snap and she knew she had to go to him. He sounded almost desperate. The need to take him in her arms and comfort him was overwhelming. It was the same feeling she got when one of her children was in trouble. She would never admit it but she had long thought of Bond as her surrogate son. If he knew how much she meddled in his life he would definitely not be pleased.

With a new surge of strength she fought against the consuming darkness around her. Slowly she began to see light whilst Bond's voice became louder and clearer.

"That's it M. Wake up. Follow the sound of my voice. Can you open your eyes for me?" Said Bond as he had felt her squeeze his hand.

"Um... Bond? What' going on?" Asked a drowsy and confused M.

"Your in hospital. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. It should have been me that took that bullet."Said Bond as he laid his head beside M's hand.

Seeing the heart-breaking look on his face broke her own heart. Gathering her remaining strength she gentle began to stroke the back of his head.

"Sh James. I should be thanking you. You saved my life."

"But... But...If I had gotten to you sooner then you wouldn't be... you wouldn't be..."

"I wouldn't be what? Alive? I'm fine James and I don't have the words to thank you enough." Replied M as she wiped the few tears that had fallen from his cheek.

"That's the problem. You're not fine." Mumbled James as he buried his head in the bed again.

"I'm sure we can work it out. Why don't you tell me what's going on and I'll see what I can do?" Asked M with a worried mother's tone. She had never seen him this upset, even after Vespa had died and she knew he had fallen in love with her.

After a few minutes to compose himself James looked into M's eyes. She could feel his gaze burning into her soul.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Running through the events that lead up to the confrontation at the chapel in her mind, she came to a frightful conclusion.

"James? Why can't I feel my legs?"

* * *

**AN - I hope you enjoyed this chapter but it will be my last for a week as I am going away for a week tomorrow. I will keep writing whilst I'm away and will upload the next chapter as soon as I get back. Keep the reviews coming, I love your opinions on this story. **

**Spoilers = M's children will be making an appearence soon so stay tuned :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? Your a Doctor. Fix her!" Cried James as he collapsed into a waiting room chair.

"I'm afraid the tests are quite conclusive. The bullet is lodged in her spine. The swelling around the bullet means it's too dangerous to operate. We could do more damage if we operate."

"So... She's paralysed?" Asked Bond.

"From the waist down. I'm afraid so." Replied the Doctor. Knowing that Bond needed some time for this to settle in he decided it was best to leave.

"Oh, the sedatives should be wearing off soon. It might help her if you're there as having family members near tends to keep patients more relaxed."

Deciding not to correct him incase he was stopped from seeing M he got up and headed straight back to M's room.

"Ah, Bond. There you are." Said Mallory.

"I can't talk just now. I need to get back to M." Replied James as he unsuccessfully tried to side step Mallory in the corridor.

"I heard about her condition and thought you should know that we've located her children. They're on their way here as we speak. Her daughter will be here late tomorrow as she was out of the country. Her son, however, will be arriving later tonight,"

"That's quick. I take it he lives in the area?" Asked a very curious Bond.

"Don't know the specifics. I only know he'll be here tonight. However, I did find out that spying seems to run in the family." Said Mallory.

"What do you mean?"

"It appears that both of her children work for her at MI6. I did some digging of my own and found that the daughter works on the more political side now like her mother. Something to do with a mission that went wrong in Israel in "96. She's now in charge of the Middle East section."

As Bond thought over this new information he realised he was in Israel in "96. He was sent in to help extract a fellow agent who had been injured whilst trying to escape from some mercenaries. He did remember that he thought it was strange at the time that M flew straight out to meet them once they had retrieved the agent.

"I should have known something more was going on back then." Muttered Bond.

"You know what happened?" Asked Mallory.

"Yes. I was one of the agents that M sent in to extract the agent known only as K. When I asked M why she had personally flown out to meet us on the hospital ship she couldn't look me in the eyes. When I saw the look of utter worry on her face I decided to let it drop." Replied Bond. He honestly didn't think that the agent had survived as they had been shot twice in the chest at close range.

"Well at least you know her name. My sources at MI6 couldn't even declassify that without the PM's authorisation."

"I didn't even think at the time that we hadn't been given a proper name to go by, only a designation. K."

"Mr Bond?" Asked a young nurse. "Your mother is waking up."

"Mother?" Asked Mallory.

"They made the conclusion. I decided not to correct them as they probably wouldn't tell me about her condition if I wasn't family." Said Bond as he followed the nurse back to M's private room Whilst trying to remember what the agent looked like.

* * *

**AN - Would have uploaded yesterday but my flight got delayed due to snow. ARGH! Will post next chapter in a few days. Keep the reviews coming as I love to know what you guys think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - Sorry I haven't uploaded this quicker but having my kitchen redone. Definitely picked the wrong time of year. lol **

* * *

"Q? What are you doing here?" Asked Bond. M had been given more sedatives as she wasn't taking the news of her condition well. For such an independent woman, the news that she would never walk again was not going down well.

"I'm here to see M. I came as soon as I heard." Replied Q as he made his way to the other side of M's bed.

"How is she doing?" Asked Q as he took her other hand in his.

"Honestly? Not good. They gave her more sedatives as she wasn't taking the news well."

"She never has been good at being told what she can and can't do." Replied Q as he gently stroked her hair away from her face.

"This is going to take a while for her to get used to, but I know she'll come out stronger on the other side. She always does." Muttered Q.

"To be honest, I don't know how you can say that. You haven't worked with her long enough to know her." Snapped Bond.

"_Who did this kid think he was, coming in here and pretending to know her_." Thought Bond.

"I've known her long enough." Was the only reply Q gave him.

"Mmmm... Bond?" Asked a very drowsy M.

"I'm still here M." Replied Bond. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Have... Has my family been told yet?"

"As far as ..."

"Yes." Said Q. "Your family is on their way M."

As Q spoke, Bond could see more life come into M's eyes. Her entire focus was now only on Q.

"Can we have a minute Bond?" Asked Q. "I need to speak to M about something important."

"I really don't think now is the time to discuss work. Do you?" Snapped Bond.

"James." Said M. "Don't make me order you to leave."

"Fine. I'll be right outside if you need me."

"I'll be in safe hands James. You don't need to worry." Replied M as he left the room.

"What was that about?" Asked Mallory once he'd left M's room. Even he could see the tension building in the room before Bond was all but thrown out.

"Who bloody knows." Snapped Bond. "Has her son arrived yet?"

"His security team have been here for about half an hour. Has he not been in yet?" Asked Mallory. "He must be getting an update from the doctor about her condition."

"She wants to talk to you Bond." Said Q as he poked his head round the door.

As he entered her room he could see the pain killers were having the desired effect on her. She seemed to be more at ease again, thankfully. He was just glad that she hadn't completely given up on getting out alive as he didn't know if he would have survived her death.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself James." Mumbled M. "You saved my life and I am truly grateful."

"I would do it all over again. You know that?"

"Yes. I feel quite proud that my so called son would risk his life for me again."

"How do you know about that?" Asked a puzzled James.

"The nurses have been telling me how handsome my son is but since I knew he was still in London, they must have been talking about you." Laughed M as she began to drift back off to sleep.

"I'll stay with her now Bond. You should get some rest." Said Q as he retook his seat beside M's bed.

"I'm fine." Snapped Bond.

"I think that you should both go and let me get some rest." Said a heavily drugged M. She could tell even in her state of pain killer bliss that the two of them were not getting along as well as she hoped.

"I don't want the nurses to think that my sons can't take care of themselves without their mother around."

"Sons?" Asked a shocked Bond. "Your her son?"

"Yes." Said Q as he held a tight grip on M's hand. "I'm one of her children but you already know my sister Bond."

* * *

**AN - Ah another cliff hanger. Will Upload the next chapter at the weekend as work is dragging me down just you enjoyed this. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - Thanks for the reviews. Keep the coming :)**

**Big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the wonderfully Dame Judi Dench.**

* * *

"I see you've finally decided to get some proper rest." Said Mallory as James emerged from M's room.

"Not really. I thought it best to give her and her son some time together."

"What? But Q is in there with her."

"Exactly." Replied James. "I can't believe I missed the resemblance between them. They both have the same eyes and nose."

"He never mentioned anything when I told him what had happened to M." Said a stunned Mallory. "When I told him to use his skills to get into M's private file and find her family he said to consider it already done. I just assumed he really was that good at hacking."

"Well, you were partly right. He didn't need to hack her file to alert her children." Replied Bond as they made their way to the hospital canteen.

"I know this probably isn't the right time to talk about this, but what's going to happen to us?" Asked James as he sat nursing the strongest cup of awful coffee he could find.

"What do you mean? Us?"

"For starters. Do I still have a job? Breaking into M's flat can be brushed over, if she's in a forgiving mood, but kidnapping her without a proper plan and dragging her to Scotland to be used as bait is another matter. I don't think the PM will be pleased with some of the decisions M has made either."

"I won't say that it was the smartest plan that I'd ever heard of but given the circumstances and by how close Silva got to her at the inquest, it seemed like a logical plan at the time." Replied Mallory. "It also happens to be what I told the PM when he found out about your little expedition to Scotland."

"I guess he wasn't best pleased with either of us."

"In a word. No." Said Mallory. "However, he did concede to the plan once I told him that it had M's backing and my full support."

"What?" Asked a puzzled James. "You couldn't have known that. We didn't have any contact with you after the inquest."

"True but after I came across Q trying to help you he told me what was going on so that I could run interference with the PM." Replied Mallory.

Knowing Bond to be a straight talking guy he decided to put all the cards on the table. He just hoped Bond didn't take what he had to tell him too badly.

"The PM thinks that you should take a holiday Bond and I happen to agree with him. He has also appointed me to take over M's position."

"A holiday?" Snapped Bond. "I take it that's the polite way of saying we want you out? Anyway, shouldn't it be 'fill in' until M comes back?"

"As 'acting' head of MI6 I put you on leave as of this morning. Your head isn't in the right place at the moment with what you've been through. As for M returning to MI6. I honestly don't see that happening unless some new test results show that she could walk again." Replied Mallory.

"I understand." Said Bond as he finished his coffee.

"Bond. You may think being referred to as her son was a joke but the way you act with each other shows anyone with eyes that there is more to your relationship with each other."

"We only have a working relationship and I doubt we still have that after I let her get shot." Replied a disheartened Bond. If only he had reached the chapel sooner.

"Do you know M let you back into the field even though you failed all the tests?" Asked Mallory.

"Silva told me. He had hacked into my personnel file and used it to try and show me how little M thought of me by sending me out when I clearly wasn't ready."

"She doesn't think that at all. She has a level of faith and trust in you that I have never seen her show with anyone else. If it had been any other agent they would have been let go but she pulled some favours and had your file sealed so you could return to duty." Said Mallory. He felt like he was having a conversation with a wall. Why couldn't he believe that M cared about him a lot more then she was supposed to.

"I once accused her of having a soft spot for you James. I know now it is much more than just a spot and I think that you feel the same about her."

"Fine." Replied James. "When I was running from my burning house, I realised I would do anything I possibly could to save her as it would hurt beyond words if something happened to her that I might be able to prevent. I knew she had given me a second chance at being a '00' and I was going to give her a second chance at life without being haunted by Silva's ghost."

"Well..." Started Mallory.

"It's good to see you have finally warmed up to my mother James. There was a time when all you did was complain about how she was just a pencil pusher who was more interested in numbers than her agents lives."

As the unfamiliar woman spoke, Mallory watched as all the blood drained from Bond's face.

"Oh god. What are you doing here K..."

* * *

**AN - Oops cliff hanger again. Will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days. **

**If you can guess M's daughters name correctly I'll let you know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN -** I know I have let this story slip a bit. Hope you like the new chapter. R&R

* * *

"Once Q told me what happened, I called in a favour with a friend and he gave me his private jet."

"Ah. You look good." Replied Bond half heartedly. "Sunnier climes seems to suit you."

"I don't think now is the best time to try and sweet talk me James. I'm still trying to decide who I'm more angry with. You or my mother."

"Don't be angry with her. Not just now. She needs your support right now." Said James as he retook his seat.

Deciding to make his presence known, Mallory introduced himself to who he assumed was M's daughter. Offering her his seat he could see that she looked like a younger version of her mother. Face, eyes, mouth even the hair style was the same except it was blonde not white.

"I know who you are." She said as she took the offered seat. "I read your file on my flight here. Read yours as well James. You have been busy in the last 8 years, haven't you?"

"I needed something to do after what happened." Replied James as he stood to leave again. He wasn't going to reopen old wounds if he could help it. Some things belonged in the past.

"That's it James. Walk away again."

"Enough!" Shouted Q who had come to see what was taking his sister so long. "I can't believe you're bringing this up now. We have more important matters to worry about instead of your disastrous ex-relationship."

"You're right. I'm sorry Q. Is mum awake yet?"

"Yes. She's asking for you. Both of you." Replied Q.

"Don't keep her waiting too long. She might be asleep again if you both go any slower."

Once they had both left Q took James' now vacant seat across from Mallory.

"Wow. That was something." Was all Mallory could say.

"I know. I'm surprised it went that well."

"Well? You call that well?" Asked Mallory.

"Compared to their last encounter 8 years ago I would call this one a walk in the park."

"I'm sure I shouldn't ask but what exactly is their history?" Asked a very curious Mallory. Bond hadn't let on that he knew M's daughter, let alone appeared to have had a relationship with her.

"Let's just say that accusations were made about someone's fidelity and things went south quickly after that."

"Ah. I see." Replied Mallory. He thought Bond's frivolous relationships with women would cause the end of a proper relationship.

"I don't think you do." Said Q. He didn't want him to jump to the wrong conclusions. "It wasn't Bond who was at fault this time. She got involved with a target and put the whole op in danger. M wasn't pleased that they were together but never tried to break them up. Bond never knew he was dating his bosses daughter until just now, so I wouldn't discuss it with him."

As the young gadget master left the canteen Mallory checked over both his shoulders. Noticing that he was finally alone he put his head in his hands and tried to figure out this new development. Realising he was accomplishing nothing he called for his security team to meet him at the front door as he had a lot of arrangements to make. Having the top 00 Agent, the head of Q branch, the Middle East Section Chief of MI6 and the Head of MI6 in a hospital with inadequate security was surely giving someone a logistical nightmare. He needed to get them to a secure facility in London and fast before more ex's or unheard of children showed up to cause more trouble.

"I feel like Jeremy Kyle." Thought Mallory as he answered his phone.

"Mallory. Good evening Prime Minister. Yes Sir. I was about to phone with the latest update. Yes Sir. Correct Sir. Only one person was hurt in the explosion. Yes Sir. We believe the bomb was meant for..."


End file.
